Bleach: High School Drama
by SakuraNoHime0397
Summary: What happens when two of the most cutest Bleach boys fallin love with two ordinary high school students?
1. the baseball game

Hi this my very 1st story on fanfiction. my bestfriend hyukihime123 gave me the idea and asked me to write the story. please comment and tell me what you think( be truthful)

* * *

><p>The Baseball Game<p>

"Ichigo your up next" the bald sweaty, coach yelled at Ichigo.

He was on the baseball diamond waiting for the ball now.

'Man I am so pissed. I am failing Geometry, I suck at history, but the bright side is I'm passing literautre.' Ichigo was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard.

"Strike one" the umpire yelled.

'Man I can't believe I missed it'.

This time when the ball came he saw it only to miss it again.

"Strike two" the umpire said.

Now Ichigo was furious. This time when he saw the ball he swung with all his might and broke the baseball bat and got a home run. He gracefully ran around the bases.

When he got back to the dugout he was greeted by the coach.

" Good job Kurosaki you always get our team out of a serious situtation."

"Thanks coach" Ichigo said with a half smile.

Ichigo sat on the bench and relaxed and tryed to calm down from his stressful day. He poured some water on his head to cool off.

" I am glad the game is almost over" Ichigo said to himself.

Hime was sitting in the baseball stands at her oplder brother's baseball game. She saw this dude with orange hair break his baseball bat and hit a home run.

'This sport isn't so bad' Hime thought.

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm going to go get a drink and meet you back here" Hime said to here momma.<p>

She walked to the closets stand she could find.

"Can I have a sprite please?" Hime asked the guy behind the counter.

"Yes ma'am. that will be $1.75."

She handed him the money. Then he handed her the drink and a small piece of paper. She looked at the guy and he had a flirty face on and she gave him a small forced smile. She was wondering how many girls he has given his number to. He was good looking but just not her type. He had short cut black hair, hazel eyes, and pearly whites. But the way he gave her his number kinda seemed forceful and she didn't like that.

HIME'S POV

I walked back over to my momma to find my black haired, tanned, tall, toned brother. But really what caught my attention was the orange haied boy that broke the bat eariler. He was a little muscular and tall (but not that tall). He and my brother were in what looked like a real good conversation when he lokked my way. He gave me a bright half smile. I usely don't like guys but this guy was different, so I gave him a smile. He had cute eyes.

ICHIGO'S POV

"Hi my name is Ichigo" I said extending my hand to Jame's little sister.

"My name is Hme" she said to me with a smile.

Ilooked at her for a minute and thought and took her looks in. She had shoulder length brown hair with bright pink high lights and green eyes. she was regular height for a girl. she also had a nice body shape not to big and not to small which was good.

"Doesn't hime mean princess" I said out of the blue.

"Yeah it does. You were the first one who knew that" She said smiling.

Then she asked me

"Doesn't Ichigo mean strawberry?"

"Yeah it does" I said.

I was wondering if she has some Japaneese mixed in her. She didnt look like it. She looked all american. I am going to ask James later.

HIME'S POV

"Come on you guy we have to get back to the house so i can cook" mom was saying

"Well I guess this is good bye" I said extending my hand to Ichigo".

"I guess so" Ichigo said shaking my hand.

Then when I was a couple steps away I heard him say "good bye princess.

Then I turned around and he had a little smile in his face.

I said "bye strawberry".

That took the smile right off his face. Then I pranced over to momma and James.

I hope you guys like it. It took me a little while to think of how to start off please comment.

Luv Always: Sakura No Hime


	2. A Friendly Encounter

Hi again sorry about all mix ups. It was my first story and I didn't know what I was really doing. That's why I am glad I have a friend like Hyukihime. She helped me with this chapter to. I wonder when I am going to write a chapter without her. I hope it's soon. Now let me get to the story.

"Come on Yuki you need to wake up. You are not about to miss school just because u are mad" Yuki's mom said to her.

"Mom I am not going. You can't make me" Yuki replied to her mother

"Oh I can't? How about we talk this over with your father, maybe he can work this out?"

"I'm up. Just don't tell dad I'm not in the mood to get in trouble today."

Yuki got up and took her shower and got dressed. She really wasn't looking forward to making any new friends because she had awesome best friends back home. She got in the car with her mother and they had a quiet conversation all the way to the school.

"Yuki have a good day at school. Please be nice to your peers and teachers" her mother said pleadingly.

"Ok mom I will try" Yuki said to her momma.

"I love you."

"Love you too ma.

YUKI'S POV

I was walking down the halls holding on to the straps of my book bag and looking at my schedule. It says my first class is Spanish. Omg I don't know if I can get through this class I am more into Japanese. But it is what it is.

**30 minutes later**

Thank goodness that is over. Now it's time for my fav things to do. WRITING! I walked to my writing class. I was one of the first ones in the class. The teacher looked at me then looked at her book and said

"Are you Yuki?"

"Yes ma'am "I said to the teacher.

"Okay we are doing groups this week. We are working on a story about what ever and you have to present it to the class. Are you good at writing?" she asked me.

"Yes ma'am. I am awesome. I won a lot of awards at my old school" I said smiling"

"I have your perfect partner."

At this time the class room was getting full. I walked to an empty desk at the back of the class. Then the teacher waited for all the students to get into the class room before she got in up to speak.

"Like I told all of you yesterday were going to be starting on our stories today. I have all of your groups ready."

She called everyone's groups. I got put with some girl named Hime. Her name is so conceited. Why would her parents name her princess? I wonder what she looks like. In the middle of my thought this girl with green eyes and brown shoulder length hair with hot pink highlights. She stuck out her hand and said

"hi my name is Hime" she said with a smile

I looked at her hand then looked up at her. This is going to be a long project. Finally i stuck out my hand and said

"My name is Yuki" I said to her with kind of a forced smile.

"Oh cool that means snow" she said all cheery.

"Yeah it does. How did you know that" I looked at her kind of strange.

All she did was smile. Then she sat down beside me. I turned to look at her and asked her the question again. She answered me, finally.

"I am part Japanese, American, and Spanish. Oh yeah I am Italian too" she said happier now.

"Are you for real?"

"Yep and I know how to speak all the languages isn't that cool"

"Yeah awesome" I said still shocked.

"So what do you want are project to be about?"

She said more seriously. I thought for a minute. Then the perfect thought came to my mind.

"How about a story about a princess that goes to a regular high school?"

"OK cool."

We talked for a little and then started on the story we got off to a good start and everything. Soon I found out that Hime sucked at spelling and grammar. We are friends now and she invited me over today so we could work on our story. That was nice of her.

**Last class of the day**

I made it through the first day of school with a new friend. Which is cool. Now it's time for my other favorite class, ART. When I walked into the art room I found an easel in the front of the class. After a while this white haired boy came and sat beside me. He was short but taller than me. He had beautiful turquoise eyes. He looked over at me and smiled.

"My name's Toshiro" he said to me

"My name is Yuki" I said with a smile

"Snow right?" he asked me

"Yeah."

"Cool. I hope you like it here at Crush High School."

"Yeah me to"

"Class lets get started. Today we are going to draw a picture of what matters to us most and report it back to the class in two days."

Everyone started their drawings. The only noise you heard was the noise of the brushes against the paper. The only thing that mattered to me the most was my parents. With me being the only child my parents were the only I had.

**30 minutes later**

Class was over I was on my way to the car. My momma was waiting out there to pick me up. When I got in the car my momma asked me a whole lot of question about my day. The last question she asked me was

"So did u make any friends?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok that's good."

"Momma she asked me to come over her house today. Can I go?"

"I guess so Yuki."

"Thank you momma."

"You're welcome."

**2 hours later**

"Mom hurry up I am going to be late. Hime is going to be waiting for me."

"Ok I am moving as fast as I can miss lady."

As soon as we got to Hime's house she told me there has been a change in plans.

"A change of plans what do you mean a change of plans."

"My brother brought his two friends over for movie night. He also brought his girlfriend. So we each have a guy for the night James said that we would like them. They are on his baseball team."

"I guess that is alright. When are they going to be here?"

**DING DONG, DING DONG**

"Now" she said looking at me and then walking to the door.

**End of Yuki's POV**

** Toshiro's POV**

I was at James' house he told me that it as movie night and he had a girl for me and Ichigo. I was like are you serious. He said that we would like the two girls. I was waiting for the surprise. The door was opened by girl with shoulder length hair with hot pink highlights.

"Hi my name is Hime I am James younger twin sister" she said with a smile.

As I came in I saw out of the corner of my eye that Hime was giving Ichigo a hug. I guess they knew each other. When I looked up I saw the girl from my art class. She gave me a smile. I gave her a head nod. I walked over to her and said

"Hi, nice to see you again Yuki."

"Same here Toshiro" she said with a smile.

Yuki had white black looking hair and beautiful baby blue eyes. Her smile was so awesome. She was a little small. She really didn't look like she belonged in high school neither did I. She was shorter than me. That's a first; most people I meet are taller than me.

**End of Toshiro's POV**

James came in and told everyone it was time for movie night to begin. The boys sat down and Yuki and Hime just stood there. Ichigo sat on the floor and patted the floor beside him. Hime smiled and took the empty spot. Toshiro sat on the floor and Yuki sat on the floor beside him. James and his girlfriend were all cuddled up.

When the movie was over everyone gave there good byes. James gave his girlfriend and all out kiss. Then Ichigo gave Hime a little kiss on the lips and pushed Ichigo away from his sister.

"Omg James are you serious. You can have a girlfriend but I can't have a boyfriend. You suck. You are like two minutes older than me you get on my nerves. See you at school Ichi and Yuki."

"Bye" they both said together.

Hime ran into her room and locked her door. Everyone was downstairs looking at each other. Ichigo walked home, Toshiro walked home, and Yuki walked to her momma's car.

"Did you have fun Yuki?"

"Yeah mom I had fun."

"That's good sweetheart."

They rode the rest of the way home in silence.

Hi all you guys. I hope you like it. Please comment. My daddy won't let me write on a regular basis cuz he thinks I need to do other stuff but I love him thought

Love: Sakura No Hime


	3. The Conversation

Hi you guys sorry it took so long for me to add a new chapter. I have a lot of stuff to do but I will try my best to up date regularly, well hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"Omg I need to talk to Ichigo" Hime said to her friend Yuki. "Not really Hime he should understand enough to not get mad at you. It wasn't your fault it was your stupid brother's fault." "I know, but I still feel bad because the way my brother treated him. They are supposed to be friends." "Well Hime if it makes you feel better go ahead and tell him that you feel bad about your over protective brother." "Yeah thank you Yuki." "Your welcome, see you at school." "See you at school."<p>

"Ichigo I need to you!" Hime shouted from way down the hall. "Hey Hime" Ichigo said when Hime caught up to him. "Ichigo I am so sorry for what happened last night my brother was being a jerk and like so stupid. Will you please forgive him for his actions…" Hime was cut off by a sweet kiss from Ichigo. "It's alright Hime I understand. If one of my sisters had a boyfriend I would be a little over protective." "Oh wait did you boyfriend?" "Yeah I think I did." Ichigo said with a kind of blushing type of smirk. Hime just smiled and blushed. They both took a minute to think about what just happened in a matter of minutes. "So I guess I will see you after class?" Ichigo said kind awkwardly. "Yeah I guess so" Hime said with the same amount of awkwardness. They gave each other a quick nod and were on their way.

**~Art Class~**

Yuki took her seat next to Toshiro. "Did you hear about Hime and Ichigo?" "No, what happened?" "They go out now." "Oh that's good for them. Are you ready to start the art project?" "Yeah I guess so." They sat in silence until the teacher came to the front of the class when the bell rung.

"Class I want to get into pairs we are going to do partner portraits. Hurry up and get into groups. There were loud scrapes against the floor." The teacher said to everyone. "Do you want to work together?" Yuki asked Toshiro breaking the silence between them. "Yeah, let's get started."

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like it.<p>

Sakura No Hime


End file.
